unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Abyss script
This is the full verbal transcript for Uncharted: Golden Abyss. Lines may not be copied verbatim from in-game subtitles, as they can be often erroneous. Instead, they are transcribed according to the rules of standard American English. "I'm Telling You... It Was Drake..." Francisco Vasquez de Coronado '(''In opening quotation): I can assure you that in reality, Frair Marcos has not told the truth in a single thing he has said. (To Viceroy Mendoza, 1540) 'Jason Dante: '''I got a report that shots were fired by the river. '''Dante's Mercenaries|Mercenary: '''It was nothing. '''Jason Dante: '''I'm telling you, it was Drake. You tell your men to up your game or there's gonna be a lot less of them around come payday. '''Nathan Drake: '(Eavesdropping) ...son of a bitch. I'll see you in hell. '''Mercenary: Drake's been spotted in the upper chamber. Kill him on sight - Dante's orders. Mercenary: I got him! Your a dead man! See how you like this! (The Mercenary fires an RPG-7 at Nathan Drake|Drake, causing the building to collapse around him.) "You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet" (Nathan Drake and Jason Dante arrive at the end of the road by some locked gates, beneath a forested ridge in Panama.) Jason Dante: Oh, damn it... jeez . Damn muddy roads. I just got these cleaned. Nathan Drake: Those are fancy. Jason Dante: Yeah. Nathan Drake: They sell men's shoes where you got those? Jason Dante: Oh very funny. Mr. Nathan Drake always good for a laugh. Hey, look at these. Sea-turtle. You know how much they set me back? Nathan Drake: What's the matter? Couldn't find your baby hippo boots? Jason Dante: So, now you've joined Greenpeace all of the sudden? Nathan Drake: It's just I don't go around wearing endangered species on my feet. Jason Dante: Yeah, well they cost me a lot. More dough than you make in a year. Nathan Drake: Oh yeah? Which year? I've had a couple of good ones. Jason Dante: Oh really? Nathan Drake: Ok, one. Jason Dante: Yeah. Nathan Drake: Hey Einstein. Jason Dante: What? Nathan Drake: You do know this says 'Keep Out'... Jason Dante: Oh, you can read Spanish? Yeah I know that. We got special permission. Nathan Drake: I always said you were special... Jason Dante: Yeah, funny guy. From here we take the scenic route. Nathan Drake: Last time we took the 'scenic route' I wound up in a ditch behind the Taj Mahal. Naked. Jason Dante: Well it don't get any more scenic than that. Does It? Nathan Drake: Well since when were you a rock climber? Jason Dante: I'm not - I'm a rope climber. Nathan Drake: Uh-huh. Cute. Jason Dante: Remember what Sully used to say - necessity breeds invention. Nathan Drake: Trust me you don't want to hear Sully talk about 'inventive breeding'. Jason Dante: Quite the father figure. Up we go. Jason Dante: Damn it, where's my rope? Nathan Drake: I'm no expert, but I'd say it's been cut. Jason Dante: Guerro... that son of a bitch. Nathan Drake: Wait - what did you say? Guerro? Drug-runner, I kidnap-tourists-for-ransom, blow-up-the-Panama-canal. Roberto Guerro? Jason Dante: So you've heard of him? Nathan Drake: Deaf kids in Caracas have heard of him! Dante, please tell me we're not in General Loco's back yard? Jason Dante: He ain't a goddamn general no more, alright? The revolutionaries lost the war, remember? And besides now he's just another pain in my ass. And Drake, don't worry. Guerro don't go where I'm taking you. Nathan Drake: Okay. So now you're a rock climber. This I gotta see. Jason Dante: Just don't stare at my ass and try to keep up. Nathan Drake: Whoa. You don't see that every day. This why I'm here? Jason Dante: You ain't seen nothing yet. Come on. Jason Dante: Feel how worn these handholds are? What d'ya reckon? Three thousand years old? Four? Nathan Drake: They feel like the ones at Mesa Verde. Remember? You were so scared. I thought you were gonna cry. Jason Dante: That was different. It was dark, twice as high and I had a bag of pottery shards strapped to my back. Nathan Drake: I saw tears. Jason Dante: Careful, it's a long way down. Nathan Drake: I was the one who taught you how to do this, remember? Jason Dante: Yeah sure, whatever you say. (Nate takes too long on a charcoal rubbing.) Jason Dante: What, think you're Picasso or something? Jason Dante: Let's try those. Be careful... watch your step, these planks are slippery as hell. Nathan Drake: Yeah, especially if you're wearing sea turtle boots. Jason Dante: It's called style, Drake! You should try it once in a while - you with your sneakers, sheesh. You look like my Uncle Mikey. Nathan Drake'': Careful! '''Jason Dante: I hate this... Nathan Drake: You still afraid of heights? Jason Dante: Heights? No. Falling to death, yeah. Nathan Drake: If you do fall, you want me to bury you in those shoes? Jason Dante: Sure. As long as you get to wear your sneakers to the funeral. (While Nate takes a charcoal rubbing.) Jason Dante: Don't rub too hard - they'll get excited. Nathan Drake: Wooooo, jealous? (They come to a log bridge.) Jason Dante: Whoa... watch this log. It's a little squirrelly. Nathan Drake: Squirelly? Where'd you learn that? Girl scouts? Jason Dante: Brownies, if you must know. I was their troop leader. (Nate finds a treasure.) Jason Dante: Hey, hey - everything you find up here is mine, you know. Nathan Drake: Hate to admit it, but you might just be right for a change. Jason Dante: I'm always right. That's why you still hang out with me. An ugly bastard, ain't he? Nathan Drake: And you say ruins like this are scattered everywhere? Jason Dante: A hundred square miles of the stuff. Come on, we gotta go up through that gully up there. "No Prison Tats" (As Nate and Dante scale a large statue.) Jason Dante: Try not to kick him in the junk. He's kinda sensitive. Nathan Drake: When's that ever stopped you? Jason Dante: This is why we need clear cutting. Monsoons wash all this shit down through the canyons... See, they make it hard to get anywhere - look at my boots! Nathan Drake: Yeah, they invented something that fixed that - they're called 'roads'. Jason Dante: Oh, roads, yeah. Well up here they can be even more dangerous. Trust me. Nathan Drake: Great place to park a tractor. Jason Dante: The miners discovered all of this when they were cutting the road. They were pissed as hell when they had to shut it down. Nathan Drake: Yeah, I bet. Who needs all this rainforest? Nathan Drake: (Grunts as he tries to open the gate.) Don't bother helping. Jason Dante: You got it. Nathan Drake: (Grunts.) No, really - I got this. Jason Dante: Okay. Nathan Drake: (Grunts as he successfully pulls the gate open.) Thanks for your help. Jason Dante: No problemo. That's what friends are for. (Nate and Dante reach the dig site on the ridge and examine the remains.) Nathan Drake: Sixteenth century... New Spain. These guys died a long way from home. Marisa Chase: They didn't just die. They were murdered. (Nate pulls a gun on her.) Oh hey, hey, hey, whoa there pal. Jason Dante: Chase, what are you doing out here? Marisa Chase: Oh, I don't know. You said you were going out to get supplies, and seeing as you never lie to me, I followed you. Jason Dante: Oh, you followed me. Well it's not like I don't have enough problems. (Chase clears her throat and motions at Nate.) Jason Dante: This is... Nathan Drake - he's a buddy of mine from the old days. Marisa Chase: Hi, Marisa Chase. (They shake hands.) Nathan Drake: Nate, call me Nate. Marisa Chase: Strong hands. I like that. (She examines Nate's arm.) Nope - you're not one of Dante's 'buddies'. No prison tats. Jason Dante: You have no idea. Nathan Drake: You've got a strong grip yourself. Marisa Chase: You guys wanna tell me what you're doing up here? Nathan Drake: Sure, you'll be the first to know - as soon as I find out. Jason Dante: Hey hey hey hey hey, we're just doin' a little business, alright? Here. (Gives Nate the helmet and pulls Chase away.) And I did tell you about him, you just weren't listening. Marisa Chase: Uh, no you didn't. Jason Dante: Yes I did. Marisa Chase: No you didn't. Jason Dante: I... (They are interrupted by distant gunfire.) What now? Marisa Chase: Wow, he's really pissed them off this time. Nathan Drake: It's one of the few things he's actually good at. Marisa Chase: Wait a minute... wait a minute. He did mention you - oh, you're the 'expert' on, on esoteric books, maps, artefacts. Nathan Drake: Right... like Dante would know what 'esoteric' means. Marisa Chase: This. This is why you're here. Nathan Drake: A grave marker? Marisa Chase: Is it? Nathan Drake: The markings aren't Spanish... Marisa Chase: No, no - it's like nothing we've ever seen before. No one has any idea what it means. Nathan Drake: Hmmm. Marisa Chase: You know... Marisa Chase: Okay. Well you know what? Dante's trying to cut me out, and you know he'll do the same to you. So let's you and me be partners. Nathan Drake: Jesus... Marisa Chase: C'mon, c'mon... tell me. Nathan Drake: Give me one good reason why I should. Marisa Chase: I'll give you two. (Begins to pull her Amulet out from beneath her clothes.) Nathan Drake: Really? I don't think this is the place... Marisa Chase: First, because you can actually trust me, and second, because Dante hasn't seen this. (Holds up Amulet.) Nathan Drake: Alright, now that's a good reason. (Goes to take it, but Chase holds it back.) Marisa Chase: Uh-uh. Partners? Nathan Drake: No. Marisa Chase: What? Why? Nathan Drake: If you know Dante at all you know he's not the kind of guy you should cross. Marisa Chase: Alright, whatever. (Starts to leave.) Nathan Drake; Wait, wait... doesn't mean we can't still... cut a deal. Just, leave Dante out of it, right? You show me yours... I'll show you mine. (Nate discovers the ridge was an old Uranium mine.) Nathan Drake: Well that's just great. We gonna start glowing in the dark? Marisa Chase: This is what set Guerro off... he's pretty strict about where we can excavate. Nathan Drake: Excavate? Is that what Dante's calling it? Marisa Chase: It's what I call it. Dante calls it 'portfolio enhancement'. Nathan Drake: Sure. If a bookie account's a portfolio. "Nothing But Some Old Bones" Marisa Chase: Wow, that was impressive. Nathan Drake: You liked that, huh? Marisa Chase: Yeah. What, were you raised in a circus or something? Nathan Drake: Let's just say I've been doing this even longer than you have. Marisa Chase: Oh? Nathan Drake: Yeah. But first someone once said... it's a 'long story'. (When Nate and Chase realize Dante's jeep is gone) Nathan Drake: Jeep's gone. Dante must have taken it. Marisa Chase: And left you stranded here? Oh, no, he wouldn't do that. C'mon, I'm parked over this way. Hey, since we're 'partners', I'll give you a ride. Nathan Drake: We are not partners! (When Nate and Chase make it to some trucks.) Marisa Chase: C'mon, my jeep's over here. This way. Whoa, That's not my jeep... Jason Dante: (Emerges from behind a tree, hands up) Easy, easy... don't, don't shoot. Don't shoot. Nathan Drake: It's Dante. Marisa Chase: Goddamn it. I almost peed myself. Nathan Drake: Put your hands down. I'm not gonna shoot you. As much as I'd like to. Jason Dante: Oh, that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Thanks. I wasn't talking to you. Nathan Drake: Huh? Jason Dante: I was talkin' to them. (Roberto Guerro and several men emerge, holding Dante - and now Nate and Chase - at gunpoint.) Marisa Chase: Oh, crap! Nathan Drake: Guerro? Roberto Guerro: Drop it. Now. Jason Dante: (As he is pushed over to join Nate and Chase) Hey you, watch the boots! Roberto Guerro: Whatever you say. Marisa Chase: Hey, ah, not so friendly. Roberto Guerro: Senorita Chase, always a pleasure. Marisa Chase: General. Roberto Guerro: and senor...? Nathan Drake: Drake, Nathan Drake. Roberto Guerro: I must admit Senor Dante, I am very confused. You tell me you are alone and yet I find a truck full of your men stealing glyphs from my ruins, like so many migrant workers, just picking fruit. Jason Dante: Look, I told them not to touch that stuff... Nathan Drake: Excuse me, uh... I'm sorry to interrupt... But, uh, we're not really part of all this... so, why don't Chase and I just head up the road and get out your way... Roberto Guerro's army|Soldier 1: (Blocks Nate from leaving) Hey! Nathan Drake: ...or not. Roberto Guerro: And here I see your partner, with yet another of your men. Nathan Drake: Well, I'm not one of his men... Jason Dante: Ok, ok, ok. So I took some folks out here today and I forgot to tell you about it. It musta slipped my mind. I'm sorry. Look, we didn't find nothin' but some old bones. I wouldn't lie to you. Marisa Chase: (Soldier 1 notices the Amulet of Eternity around her neck and takes it.) Ahh, c'mon! Ow please! Nathan Drake: Get your hands off her! Roberto Guerro's army|Soldier 1: General! Here. (Passes him the Amulet.) Jason Dante: What the hell, you been holding out on me? Roberto Guerro: Ohhh, what's this?! Marisa Chase: It's mine. Roberto Guerro: Just some 'old bones' huh? (Glares at Dante.) Well, these are some very lovely 'old bones'. Search them. Jason Dante: I didn't know. Marisa Chase: No. Wait. Don't touch me! Nathan Drake: Hello, don't you think you're getting a little personal?! (As they go to search Nate, he punches down Soldier 1 and goes for the soldier searching Chase - only to be clubbed on the back of the head and knocked out by the butt of Guerro's pistol.) Jason Dante|Jason Dante: '''General, what are you doing?! '''Marisa Chase: Watch out! Guerro, no! Nate! Roberto Guerro: (Laughs.) Some very lovely bones indeed... Marisa Chase: NATE!!!!!! "Why's the Building On Fire?" (Nate waking up in a building) Nathan Drake: What happened? Great, the pack's gone. What else did they take? Alright. What is that - smoke? Great... pile it on. I can take it. (After Nate wakes up.) Marisa Chase: Nate! Nate! Up here! Nathan Drake: Chase? Where are you? Marisa Chase: Shh! Not so loud! Hurry, follow my voice. (When a pipe breaks apart from the other pipe.) Nathan Drake: ...keep going. (While crossing a large piece of wood.) Nathan Drake: Woah... woah! (After making it to the next room.) Marisa Chase: Nate! Hey, over here. Hurry up. Nathan Drake: Chase? Where are you doing? Where are we? Where's Dante? Why's the building on fire? Marisa Chase: Shhhh! No time. Guerro's men are everywhere. C'mon, get up here! Oh, crap. I gotta go! (During the time Nate finds his machete.) Nathan Drake: They didn't take everything. (While Nate cuts the sheet with his machete.) Nathan Drake: I got just the thing for this. (After Nate cuts through the sheet to get into the next room.) Nathan Drake: Now we're cookin'. (If Nate goes near the fire.) Nathan Drake: Son of a bitch that's hot! Nathan Drake: Hot hot! Hot hot hot! (While Nate climbs through the pipes.) Nathan Drake: Oh... crap. (Before Nate jumps on high wood) Nathan Drake: Oh this is crazy! (After Nate jumps on the high wood) Nathan Drake: Woah, that was close! (While Nate is on a pipe) Nathan Drake: Ohhh! (When Nate goes down from the pipe) Nathan Drake:Not good. Noot. good. Run! (When Nate reaches the window) Nathan Drake: I'm outta here. (When Nate makes it to Chase.) Marisa Chase: Hey, you OK? Nathan Drake: I'm fine. Marisa Chase: Sorry about that fire, I tried to create a diversion... it kinda got a little out of hand. Nathan Drake: Yeah, you could say that. What happened at the dig site? Last thing I remember I was beating up the butt of 92FS-9mm|Guerro's pistol with my face. Oh, looks like you tried the same stunt. Marisa Chase: It's nothing. Guerro took me to his office for a little game of '20 questions.' Nathan Drake: Well, it doesn't look that bad. So much for that soldier's code of honor, huh? Marisa Chase: Yeah. When it was Dante's turn, I managed to escape. Nathan Drake: Dante? Where is he? Marisa Chase: They still have him. Nathan Drake: Alright. Show me where. We need to grab him and get the hell out of here. C'mon. Marisa Chase: No, no no! Wait, wait, wait! Guerro still has my amulet. Look, I'm not leaving without it. Nathan Drake: What are you kidding? Look, when we get back to Panama City, you can drop him a nice note. Maybe if you ask politely he'll return it. Marisa Chase: I'm serious! Nathan Drake: I bet you are. Oh crap. Looks like your diversion worked a little too well. I don't suppose you have a gun. Marisa Chase: I told you, I don't do guns. Nathan Drake: ...don't do guns. Great. Category:Scripts